Princes day at the shops
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Its Roberto's day off and he decides to try get the Princes together to go shopping! Another go at creating a story, I apologize if it isn't that great, I plan to try make the next one in a different format hopefully it will work better... Well I hope you all can enjoy this one, I tried the best I could and understand I only made this purely for fun and no other reasons.


Princes shopping trip

It was a sunny peaceful morning in the kingdom of Altaria, Roberto had just woken up having the day off today he decided he wanted to spend his day out somewhere...

Staring out the window in his bedroom Roberto was deep in thought

Roberto: "Hmm, I wonder what I can do today... Oh I know!"

Roberto rushed out of his room having suddenly thought of something decided to try get his plans into action right away

Alberto: "What... are you serious?"

Alberto looked in shock at Roberto's question not believing what Roberto just told him

Roberto: "Of course Al, I want to go out shopping in the Charles kingdom with the other Princes, I hear they all have the day off as well today, and Charles is known to have some wonderful shops and I have never done something like this before"

Roberto sounded like a little kid grinning with excitement

Alberto just stared at Roberto then gave a sigh

Alberto: "I see.. but I don't know how well it would go.. having all the princes from the various kingdoms... going shopping together... it would certainly attract a lot of attention.."

Alberto really wasn't sure about what Roberto was scheming

Roberto: "Oh Al, you worry to much, we can all wear disguises of course!"

Full of energy Roberto continued to persuade Alberto with his plans

Alberto: "Still.. getting the other princes to accept to such a thing might be trouble itself, I don't see how you could convince Keith to such an idea, I myself am still not to sure of this idea..."

Alberto couldn't help but letting out another sigh

(Should I really let Roberto do this... Sigh.. though when he gets that look in his eyes I don't think I will be able to stop him he will find one way or another, better off letting him go knowing where he will be rather then chasing after him later.. Alberto thought to himself)

Roberto: "Don't worry, I will contact them all write away, it will be alright Al don't stress"

Seeing the worry on Alberto's face he tried to comfort him and assured him to not worry

Alberto just looked at Roberto and gave a nod and bowed before leaving the room

(Don't stress... Hah.. I never stress... I don't have the time to stress with you...)

Roberto promptly goes to call up the princes

Thinking on who he should call first he decides to call Prince Edward, knowing he should be easy to convince.

Roberto: "Hello Ed!"

Edward: "Prince Roberto? How nice of you to call, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

Roberto: "Actually.."

Roberto thinking of how to explain, goes on to discuss about his plans for a day out at the shops in the Charles Kingom with the other princes

Edward: "Oh... I see you heard about me having the day off today, I was wondering how I would like to spend my day off.. shopping hmm? I have never thought about going shopping usually we just have our maids do the shopping for us.."

Edward was very curious about Roberto's Idea and wanted to know more

Roberto: "Yeah same here, but I thought it would be fun, all us Princes going out shopping together we won't be doing grocery shopping though, we will be spending the day doing whatever we want walking around having fun and hopefully stay out of trouble!"

Roberto having made it sound very inviting to Edward he was now also very excited about the idea

Edward: "Really...Then I would love to, I will inform Louis immediately"

Roberto: "Great! I'm so happy you will come, now to convince the other princes... So I will meet up at your castle in a couple hours okay also make sure you wear something to disguise yourself."

Edward: "A Disguise? Okay, well see you then"

Having ended the call Edward went off immediately to inform his butler while deep in thought about the day that lies ahead

(Hmm was I the first one he contacted, I wonder does that mean I'm the closest to him out of the Princes... I don't know if I should consider myself lucky or not... but this shopping idea.. it sounds interesting, of course only our Roberto could come up with something like this, he sure does keep life exciting and full of surprises. Now for a disguise..)

(Okay now I have convinced Ed, maybe I should go for the toughest prince now... sigh... he sure is a hard one...)

Thinking of how he would be able to convince Prince Keith he went to dial his number and gave out a little sigh

Roberto: "Keithster!"

Keith: "What.. Prince Roberto? What are you doing calling me, don't tell me.. you heard about my day off and now you are planning something!?"

Sounding shocked and not amused Keith started Questioning Roberto

Roberto: "Whoa calm down... It's not like I am planning something crazy, You know Al would never allow that, this has Al's permission!"

Roberto quickly replied to Keith to try calm him down

Keith: "Really, Alberto is allowing one of your crazy schemes? Hmm then what is it you are going to ask me?"

Roberto: "Ooo, Have I perked your interest now"

Keith: " Of course not... well maybe a little, but only cause you are asking me!"

Roberto started to laugh at Keith as he was now sounding a bit flustered

Roberto: "Well I'm asking you to come shopping in the Charles kingdom!"

As soon as Keith heard the words Shopping he yelled into the phone

Keith: "WHAT... what do you mean shopping, Alberto went along with such a ridiculous idea!? I think your butler might be losing it..."

Keith did not sound amused by Roberto's outrageous idea to go shopping

Hearing Keith s reaction to the words shopping Roberto just started laughing Keith really was not happy

Roberto: "Of course Al accepted, we would all be going in disguise of course and our butlers would also be present wearing normal clothes, though I agree Al was more accepting than usual this time..Hmm"

Roberto started thinking about why Alberto seemed calmer than usual when he asked about the shopping trip

Roberto: "Well anyways it's not just shopping we would be doing we would all walk around the plazas doing this and that and having fun while doing it, I bet you have never done something like this before and now you have the chance! come on doesn't it sound exciting?

Roberto was bursting with enthusiasm

Keith: "...I am not interested..."

Keith said bluntly

Roberto looked dejected

Roberto: "But Keithster... You have got to come..."

Keith: "I said no and thats that... good bye"

*Click*

Keith then ended the phone call

(Why shopping of all things, though it did sound quite tempting... but no I can not go to something as trivial as shopping... Maybe if it was an arcade... though we might have went to one if I did go... but argh.. I will never know now...)

Roberto sighed to himself looking at his phone after Keith ended the call, looking dejected

Roberto: "Well.. that didn't go to well... well time to try the others"

Afterwards he rang up Prince Wilfred but he was unable to come due to already having other plans but said he might meet up later if he has time

And Joshua was of similar reply to Wilfred

All that was left to call now was Prince Glenn...

Roberto begins to dial Glenn's number

Roberto: "I really hope Glenn can come at least otherwise it will only be me and Ed..Hello Glenn, have you got any plans today?"

Glenn: "Roberto... I wasn't expecting to get a call from you today... or maybe I was... And no I don't have any plans I was going to spend my day off just relaxing in the castle with Alan"

Roberto happy to hear Glenn has no current plans eagerly asked

Roberto: "Great so then you can come shopping with me and Ed in the Charles kingdom!"

Glenn was shocked from Roberto's words

Glenn: "Wait... what... what do you mean shopping with you and Edward?

Roberto: "Just what I said, us three can go shopping!"

Glenn: "Why would I want to go shopping.. all our maids take care of that stuff"

Roberto: "I Know... but I'm not talking about just shopping, I mean spend the day out in the Charles Kingdom doing whatever we want in the shopping plazas they have there, I hear they are really good and you can find many interesting things there, I have always been curious about it soo..."

Glenn: "I see... but I don't see the point of me coming I have no interest in such things"

Roberto: "Because things are more fun when you do it together.. and I hear they sell some mean Toffee Apples in the Charles Kingdom, I heard from Yu how much you like those."

Glenn shocked in disbelief at Roberto's words was now struggling to find what to say

Glenn: "What... Yu told you that... I will need to have a talk to him later..."

(Really Yu told him that... No one should know about that... how could he... what else has he said about me without my knowing... Honestly Yu... don't tell the princes such childish things about me.. though I guess it can't hurt to go with Roberto and Ed to the shops... just this one time, I have never had a chance to do something like this before, I might enjoy it and if its true what he said about those Toffee Apples... I will have to try one.. And Ed should hopefully keep Roberto under control)

Roberto: "So... Glenn you will come, Yeah?"

Glenn just sighed

Glenn: "Okay... as much as I am not to keen on this idea I will join you"

Roberto now sounding super excited

Roberto: "Really, great! Okay our butlers have to come too, Al said so and we have to be in disguise otherwise we can't go."

Glenn now seemingly shocked again

Glenn: "What.. a disguise... I guess I see why, we wouldn't want to be seen by the paparazzi or surrounded by hoards of people... and our butlers have to come too? sigh...Okay.."

(So Yu has to be there too... I guess that also means Alberto & Louis will also be coming.. This might be interesting... though a disguise what do I wear? hmm..)

Glenn: "Well I better inform Yu immediately... I don't know how he is going to react to this though... when do we meet?"

Roberto: "Oh an hour from now at Charles castle, so get ready!"

Roberto said with excitement

Glenn: "Okay.. "

(Great I got Ed And Glennie to come shame the others couldn't make it.. and Keith... hes so stubborn...)

Roberto then went back to Alberto to report on whats happening

Roberto: "Al! Ed and Glennie are coming! Keith was to pig headed and wouldn't budge and the others were busy"

Alberto looked at Roberto who was filled with excitement couldn't help smiling a little himself seeing how genuinely happy he looked, not surprised that Edward agreed, but was a little surprised to hear that Glenn would also be coming

Alberto: "I see... so you got Glenn to agree, I can imagine Yu not being to impressed about this"

Alberto couldn't help but chuckle thinking of how Yu might react

Alberto: "The others were busy.. well that can't be helped, they must have already made plans previously before you even had the idea to go shopping, and I am not surprised Keith wasn't interested, I cant actually imagine him shopping to be honest..."

Alberto tried to imagine Keith going shopping for clothes a weird look spread across his face then he quickly shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind

Roberto: "Yeah.. so Al have you thought of a disguise for me yet? We have to hurry to meet Glenn and Edward soon."

Roberto asked Alberto curiously

Alberto: "Of course I am always prepared"

Alberto then clapped his hands and some maids came into the room carrying things in their arms

Roberto stared at the objects in their arms

Roberto: "So this is what I will be wearing?"

Roberto asked curiously his eyes never leaving their arms

Alberto: "Yes, I Have prepared a suitable disguise for you to go out in"

The maids then started accessorizing Roberto with the things they had been carrying

Roberto: "Wow what a disguise..."

Roberto looked at himself eagerly

Alberto: "It suits you your highness, now you should be able to go out without worrying about being seen"

Roberto: "Yes, I hope so"

(So this is what Al had prepared for me.. I like it, though these sunglasses are a little dark, and this hat feels a little big and this jacket... heh I look pretty cool)

Roberto striked a pose in front of a mirror like a model

(Did I just see what I think I saw... Roberto...)

Alberto couldn't help but face palm a little after he watched Roberto

Alberto: "Okay we better be on our way, we don't want you make the other princes wait after you planned it all"

Roberto: "Roger! Let's go"

Roberto and Alberto make their way over to the Charles kingdom to meet up with Edward and Glenn

Edward and Glenn were waiting at the castles gates with their butlers when Roberto & Alberto arrived

Roberto along with Alberto got out of the car to meet the Princes

Roberto: "Hey guys!"

As soon as he said that Alberto glared at him

Roberto looked up at him looking shocked for a second before smiling

Roberto: "I mean Hello Ed & Glennie"

Alberto just sighed giving up and looked back to the princes

A look of disinterest could be seen across Yu's face clearly showing he was not impressed with this

Edward smiled at Roberto

Edward: "Hello Prince Roberto, I see you came up with quite a elegant disguise"

Roberto: "Heh, you think so? Alberto picked it out, yours is pretty cool too"

Roberto eyes Edward up and down looking at his current outfit

Edward was wearing a cap with a pair of glasses and a jumper

Edward: "Thank you, Louis also got mine ready for me"

They then both looked at Glenn in his outfit

Roberto: "Glennie! wow I hardly recognized you in that"

Edward: "I agree I didn't recognize him at first look either"

Glenn looked a little uncomfortable with them talking about him

Glenn was wearing a pair of sunglasses with a hooded jacket that covered his head and a scarf could be seen coming coming from his jacket

Glenn: "Yes.. well I came up with this outfit myself, I just happened to have these clothes lying around."

Roberto was shocked from Glenn's words

Roberto: "Really, you did? Wow you are good"

Glenn's face could be seen going a little red from his words

Glenn: "Of course..."

(Aww is he blushing.. Roberto thought to himself with a grin)

Roberto: "Well shall we head off to the shopping plaza now"

Glenn quickly replied trying to hide his red face

Glenn: "Lets go already"

Edward: "Yes let's be on our way"

Alberto than speaks up

Alberto: "I will be the driver for today"

But Louis quickly speaks

Louis: "No, allow me to drive us, this is Charles after all I know my way around and the fastest routes to get about"

Alberto: "You must allow me, it was Roberto's idea that we are doing this after all"

Yu just kept quiet not wanting to get between the two as they go back and forth deciding on who would drive the princes

After awhile it was decided it would be best if Louis was the driver and so they were on their way

On the way their...

Roberto was watching the scenery go by as he sat in the Limo near Alberto

Roberto: "Wow.. Charles Kingdom really has some fancy places and so many roses and all kinds of other flowers, I can see why your kingdom is so.. beautiful... though of course Altaria Kingdom also has a beauty of its own"

Roberto was impressed at the sights he was seeing on the way to the plaza

Edward: "Why thank you, we in Charles Kingdom try our best to maintain the beauty you see around us and to keep the peace we so dearly love"

Edward was smiling at Roberto's words

Roberto: "I can tell, is it true the people of Charles kingdom are all well mannered friendly people?"

Edward seemed amused with Roberto's question

Edward: "Its true most people you meet are friendly but we do have the occasional bad man here and there as I am sure every kingdom does"

Roberto: "Yeah..."

Alberto then looked at Roberto giving him a quick run down of what not to do

Alberto: "Even though I have agreed to this idea of yours and you are all in disguises, you mustn't get to close to other people and you must not call each other prince at any times and please try not to attract attention to yourself, if you can keep your voice down your highness... in case something were to happen, you and the princes are to run back to the Limo immediately."

Roberto Nodded at Alberto's words though seemed to be in a world of his own as he kept looking out the window

Roberto: "Sure Al, I got it"

Louis then gave a look to Edward through the rear view mirror to make sure he would also be careful, Edward just smiled back assuredly to him and Louis just smiled back

Yu then spoke to Glenn

Yu: "If you will, please don't create any scenes today we can't afford to have you getting into any kinds of trouble"

Glenn looked irritated by Yu's words

Glenn: "Yes I know.. I am not some kid, I will be careful, we already went through this before, no need to say it again"

Yu: "I am just making sure, your highness"

Glenn grumbled at Yu's words

Soon they arrived at the shopping plaza

Roberto was the first to jump out of the car upon arriving only to eager to get going

He gave a stretch showing he was happy to be out of the car

Roberto: "Finally we are here, time to go exploring!"

Alberto called out to Roberto

Alberto: "Roberto! do not go running off, you are to stay together with us at all times, remember the rules!"

Roberto just looked at Alberto and sighed

Roberto: "Sure thing Al...You know how to ruin my fun"

Alberto: "Of course thats my job"

Alberto was smiling

Roberto: "Al... you are a cruel man"

Roberto couldn't help but smiling now too

Edward now out of the car spoke up

Edward: "It doesn't appear to be busy right now, we should be able to get around just fine today"

Edward said smiling at everyone

Glenn and Yu also got out of the car and the princes and their butlers started to make there way around the plaza

The butlers didn't stay right next to the princes instead kept at a slight distance from them but stayed watching them the whole time

Roberto then spoke up seemingly having spotted something

Roberto: "Guys check this.."

The other princes perked up at his sudden urging to come check out what he was looking at

Glenn: "What is it.. Hmm.. what is that?"

Edward: "That is interesting indeed, I don't think I have seen something like it before"

Roberto: "haha it makes a funny sound when I touch it and it follows my finger... its amazing, you guys try it."

Edward then moves to put his hand on it

Edward: "Whoa... that feels weird.. your right it does follow my hand around"

Roberto: "Glenn why don't you try it?"

Roberto was trying to get Glenn to try it out but Glenn looked a little hesitant

Glenn: "No, I don't need to I can see it perfectly fine from here"

Roberto still tried to urge him to touch it

Roberto: "Glennie you have to touch it you wont know how it feels until you do you cant just look at it you have to feel it! it's amazing!"

Glenn looked shocked at Roberto's words not knowing how to react to the words that just came out of Roberto's mouth

(It does look really cool, its tempting to touch it, but no I cant give in, especially after what Roberto just said, I can't touch it...I wonder what it is though and what causes that light inside to follow your fingers... its very interesting)

Roberto: "Glenn? Hello? You are spacing out"

Edward: "I believe he doesn't know how to respond after what you just said..."

"Honestly even I would be lost for words" Edward muttered under his breath so Roberto couldn't hear and just smiled at him

Edward: "Though I agree it defiantly feels interesting to touch, its like light inside is giving my hands little shocks"

Roberto nodded at his words

Roberto: "I Know right"

Glenn: "...I don't care I'm still not touching, can we move on now we might start attracting attention with you both gawking at the round light globe"

Roberto: "Aww, I guess you are right I wish I knew what it was though, oh well lets move on"

Roberto then started walking

Edward: "Yes lets continue on, I wonder if we will spot any other interesting items on our way around"

"I sure hope not Roberto might freak out again" Glenn said under his breath

As Roberto and Edward had started walking Glenn quickly turned back to touch the globe with light flickering in it...

Glenn was shocked upon touching it

Glenn: "Wow.. they are right.. it does feel weird, but cool, and it really does follow my finger... so cool..."

Glenn was talking quietly so no one could hear him with a look of amusement and shock on his face then he quickly walked on so as not to have Edward & Roberto notice what he had been doing

Though he failed to realize the whole time in the background their butlers had been watching over the whole thing, curiosity could be seen across all their faces as they wondered what had the princes attention for so long,

the princes now just a bit further up ahead they then approached the object there eyes widened upon seeing it

Alberto chuckled upon seeing it

Alberto: "Haha, who would have thought this would have kept them amused for so long, Roberto gets excited at the smallest things"

Louis also had a smile across his but also looked a bit puzzled never having seen one himself

Louis: "It looks fascinating, what exactly is it?"

Yu also couldn't help but laugh after watching the princes reaction to the object and Louis also being clueless and Glenn's approach of it after his refusing

Yu: "Well its a ball with light its pretty obvious isn't?"

Yu chuckled

Louis looked at him wide eyed

Louis: "I can see that for myself..but what is it?"

Alberto then spoke up to stop Yu teasing Louis

Alberto: "Its a plasma ball, its designed to have electrical currents inside that respond to the touch of your skin when you touch it and will follow you wherever you move your fingers and will also create small zaps which you can hear"

Louis shocked by his words

Louis: Really, that sounds really interesting maybe I should get one for the castle.."

Alberto laughed at Louis reaction

Alberto: "Haha, would it be for you or Edward, you looked just as intrigued by it, I would advise against it, Edward might get to distracted, I know if Roberto got his hands on one might never get through to him again, though I would quickly dispose of it"

Yu couldn't help but smile at Alberto's words

(Glenn would be the same though he would never show it in front of others but I could imagine him spending hours with it if he was alone...)

Louis agreed with Alberto's words

Louis: "Yes you are right.. "

He then recalled what Alberto said

Louis: "Hey...I would not play with it of course I just thought it would be a good gift for Edward, I couldn't afford to get distracted by such a thing.. unless Edward invited me to join in... wait no I wouldn't, as his butler I cant gift such a thing that would only distract us...I mean him..."

Alberto just laughed at Louis words as they moved on as to not lose the Princes

The princes had been walking around for awhile when one suddenly asked

Glenn: "So where are the Toffee Apples sold?"

Edward & Roberto were shocked by Glenn's sudden question

Glenn realizing how they were looking at him, his face suddenly went red and he looked away

(Did I really just say that to them...)

Glenn quickly started saying

Glenn: "I.. I only ask because Roberto said we would get some today and that the ones here are really good"

Roberto still looking at Glenn remembered their earlier conversation

Roberto: "Hmm... Oh right I did say that didn't I.. Edward do you know where they sell them here?"

Roberto now looking at Edward

Edward: "Toffee Apples, Hmm.."

Edward was deep in thought trying to think of were some would be sold when suddenly he thinks of something

Edward: "Ah, I know there should be a sweets shop around here somewhere, I have heard about it during my duties, they should sell some."

Glenn perked at Edwards words excitement on his face

Roberto laughed

Roberto: "Did you see that Ed? Glenn's face when he heard you say that, we better hurry before Glenn runs off himself"

Roberto grinned at Glenn

Glenn looked away in a huff

Glenn: "I had no such face on!"

Edward smiled at their exchange

Edward: "Right, shall we go then, I think it might be this way"

Meanwhile...

Yu: "Where do you think they are going now? They seem to be looking around eagerly searching for something"

Alberto: "I noticed it myself, I swear I could have heard Toffee Apple coming from their direction, why would they be talking about that? I hope Roberto isn't thinking about having one it might give him a tooth ache!"

Alberto said with a stern voice

It hit Yu right away after hearing Alberto's words what they were doing

(Heh.. it would seem Glenn has got them looking for Toffee Apples, I better not tell Alberto that...haha)

Louis then spoke up

Louis: "Toffee Apple? I don't think Edward has ever had one before..."

The princes continue to follow Edward to the sweet shops

Roberto starts getting a tad impatient

Roberto: " Hey Ed, are we nearly there yet? It feels like we have been walking forever."

Edward: "I believe so, I think it should be just up ahead"

Glenn: "I hope so"

The continue to walk a bit further

Roberto: "Um... Ed, I don't see any sweets shop here?"

Roberto asks while looking at his surroundings

Edward: "You are right... I don't know what went wrong I was sure it was around here, maybe they closed down?"

Edward continued thinking on what could have happened

While Glenn gasped and spoke in a whisper

Glenn: "Closed down... no that can't be... I wanted a Toffee Apple...

Glenn looked troubled

Roberto: "Glennie why the long face? It's alright there is always next time, or you could get one back in Oriens"

Glenn just looked at Roberto before looking down

All of sudden Edward clapped his hands together

Edward: "I got it, thats what happened"

Edward seemed to think of something

Roberto looked at him curiously

Roberto: "Ed what is it?"

Edward: "Follow me"

Roberto: "Huh? Okay."

The princes went back to following Edward, before long they stood before a building

Edward: "Ahah I was right, Here it is, the sweets shop"

Roberto: "Oh so we found it, so...

Edward spoke before Roberto could finish

Edward: "Well... I seemed to have made a wrong turn earlier, I forgot there was some places that looked identical around here and it threw me."

Roberto just laughed

Roberto: "Haha, Ed even you get lost at times"

Glenn once again talked in a whisper

Glenn: "Wow this place looks pretty big... I am relieved we found it, time to get my Toffee Apple."

Glenn had a big smile across his face

They then walked into the building

Meanwhile...

Alberto: "What... they really are going to get Toffee Apples!? Roberto better not complain later if he gets a toothache."

Alberto sounded pretty annoyed

Louis: "I don't believe one will do much damage, as long as he doesn't have them frequently it should be alright"

Louis tried to calm Alberto down

Yu: "I worry that Glenn will get many cavities with his love of sweets... though his teeth seem to still be in perfect condition."

Yu sighed

Alberto: "You are fortunate, I could imagine if Roberto got any I wouldn't hear the end of it for awhile"

Louis: "I imagine Edward would hide it if he got any not wanting to show he has been indulging on sweets"

Louis said with a smile

Alberto also laughed at this

Alberto: "Haha, that sounds like Edward, though I imagine he wouldn't be able to hide it for long"

Louis: "Of course not, I would spot it immediately, I am his butler after all"

All the butlers started to laugh

Back in the sweets shop..

Roberto: "Wow, I have never seen so many different kinds of sweets, they all look so good..."

Roberto was looking around like a little child with stars in his eyes excited

Edward: "Haha Roberto, I hear this is the biggest sweets shop in all of Charles and also sells some of the best in this kingdom"

Glenn's eyes widened at Edwards words

(Really they are that good? I have to get a Toffee Apple straight away!)

Glenn started walking off seemingly focuses on finding a Toffee Apple as soon as possible

Roberto: "Haha, there goes Glenn, I bet he has only one thing on his mind"

Roberto laughed as Glenn walked off

Edward: Yes, though I have never had a Toffee Apple myself before, perhaps we should follow him and try it for ourselves as well?"

Edward smiled at Roberto

Roberto: "Oh yeah! I want to try one too, let's go Ed!"

Roberto sounded excited

before long they had all gotten a Toffee Apple and walked out of the shop

Roberto looked down at the Toffee Apple he held in his hands and stared at it

Roberto: "So... How exactly do we eat one of these, it looks hard?"

Roberto looked puzzled

Glenn looked at Roberto trying to hold back a laugh

Glenn: "Well, You can chew it or suck it, do whatever you want, its food after all, so eat it how you like"

While Roberto and Glenn were talking Edward had already started eating his and looked to be enjoying it not paying attention to what the other princes were saying

Glenn: "See Edwards got it, he is eating it with no trouble, in fact he is eating it at quite a fast rate.."

Glenn looked a little shocked at Edward

Roberto also looked at Edward shocked

Roberto: "Ed... wow, How did you manage to eat it so fast, thats amazing.."

Edward now had finished his completely

Edward: "Hmm, was I suppose to take longer to finish it? I am sorry, It tasted really good I couldn't help myself"

Edward said smiling

Glenn: "Well I am going to take my time to finish mine I want to enjoy it for as long as possible"

Glenn then started to eat his

While Roberto was still looking at his thinking how he was going to eat it

Roberto: "it is quite hard to bite, I might break a tooth on this! Hmm maybe I will just lick it instead.."

Glenn just looked at Roberto and couldn't help but face palm a little at him

Roberto then settled on his Toffee Apple a while till it got softer

Roberto: "Whew, Finally finished, That tasted really good though."

Glenn and Edward just started at Roberto surprised

Glenn: "Wow you actually finished it.. I didn't think you ever would, I finished mine ages ago, Edward finished his in no time at all but you... you took over an hour!"

Roberto: "Well... It's not my fault that it was hard to eat!"

Glenn sighed

Glenn: "It's not hard you just decided to eat it in the hardest way possible... guess I shouldn't be surprised, it is you we are talking about after all"

Edward laughed at the exchange between the two of them

Roberto: "Ed! Don't laugh, Glennie was being mean!"

Roberto said with a huff then looked away slightly embarrassed

Glenn: "Well I dont recommend you trying another any time soon.. Anyways what are we going to do now? we have to head back before long, its getting late."

As the princes were deciding on what to do with the remaining time of the day the butlers were at a distance not too far away...

Alberto could be seen with his head in his hand sighing

Alberto: "Roberto... he didn't even know how to eat a Toffee Apple..."

Louis: "Edward finished his off so fast I couldn't believe it..."

Louis sounded a bit shocked

Yu: "Glenn ate his like he always does, but he did look like he enjoyed this one more than usual"

Alberto: "I am glad they have kept there identity secret all day, It would have been a disgrace for the royal family if Roberto was caught struggling to eat a Toffee Apple.."

Louis couldn't help but laugh a little

Louis: "Of course, I am glad as well, they seemed to really have enjoyed themselves"

All of a sudden someone approached them from behind

"What are you all talking about"

The all turned around in surprise to see..

Alberto: "What are you all doing here?"

Before them stood the butlers Jan, Claude & Luke

Claude spoke up

Claude: "It seems Roberto called Wilfred earlier, wanting to go somewhere, Wilfred was eager to finish what he was doing all day so he could come, I did not expect it to be shopping of all things..."

Claude finished his words with a sigh

Jan: "Haha, I was surprised when Joshua also was eager to want to come after Roberto had called him, he was very curious to what it would be like, he has never done something like this after all, he hurried up and got his prior plans done so fast just so he could make it."

Jan said with a chuckle

Luke: "Well Keith... after Roberto got off the phone with him, I noticed he was acting strangely and kept sighing, I noticed something was off with him.. he wouldn't tell me at first but after awhile he told me and practically pulled me along to come here."

Luke looked flustered as if he had been running for awhile

Louis: "I see"

Alberto: "Roberto will probably be surprised to find out they are here, he was disappointed earlier when he found out they couldn't come."

Louis: "I imagine he will be"

The butlers than continued to watch the princes

Edward: "Well we could to the gardens nearby I hear they are quite lovely."

They were still deciding on what to do

Roberto: "Hmm, flowers sound nice and all, but is there anything more exciting?"

Glenn: "I agree how about going to the arcade?"

They continued talking for a while until

Roberto looked around and saw

Roberto: "Huh... Isn't that... Keith, Joshua & Wilfred?"

His eyes widened at seeing them

Edward: "Hmm, I do believe it is"

Glenn: "What are they doing here, I thought they couldn't make it"

Roberto: "Wills And Josh couldn't but Keithy didn't want to come...Let's go to them!"

Roberto ran off to them in a hurry and the other two followed

Roberto: "Hey you guys!"

They looked over at Roberto

Keith: "So there you are! We have been looking for you, though I didn't expect to also meet Joshua and Wilfred upon arriving here..."

Wilfred: "Hello, I am sorry I couldn't make it earlier."

Joshua: "So this is a shopping plaza.. it looks quite big ."

Joshua looked around his surroundings full of curiosity

Roberto: " I am glad you could make it Wills & Josh! But you Keith, you didn't want to come."

Roberto said questioningly to Keith

Keith's face went red and he replied in a huff

Keith: "Because I felt like coming now okay! Do I need a reason to be here! You are the one who asked after all! Hmph."

Roberto: "Haha, I get it you were curious as well."

Roberto laughed at Keith and his face went redder

Keith: "I was not! Don't say such things"

Wilfred smiled at Keith seeing right through him

Joshua: "Huh, Keith wanted to see the shopping plaza too?"

Keith: "Shut up! I said I did not."

Edward: "I am glad to see everyone getting along so well"

Edward smiled at them all

Edward: "Now that everyone is here, what does everyone feel like doing?"

All the princes eyes widened at Edwards question and tried to think of where to go..

Keith: "Let's go to an Arcade."

Glenn agreed with Keith

Glenn: "I agree"

Joshua looked puzzled

Joshua: "Whats an Arcade?"

Keith just glared at Joshua

Keith: "Its where we can have fun just come!"

Joshua just looked at Keith curiously and nodded

Joshua: "Okay, I want to see what this Arcade is"

Edward: "While I am not to fond of Arcades I shall accompany you."

Roberto: "Sure Arcades are a lot of fun! Wilfred what about you?"

Wilfred just looked at Roberto and shrugged not seeming to care

Wilfred: "I don't mind"

(Hmm an Arcade, I don't believe I have been to one before it sounds interesting I wonder what sort of things are there, okay stay calm don't let your excitement show just look relaxed and be cool.. Wilfred thought to himself.)

Meanwhile...

Alberto: "Where are they going to now? I should have put a transmitter on Roberto so I could hear what they are saying along with a tracking device so I would never lose him..."

Alberto was talking to himself while the other butlers just looked at him with shock

Louis: "Transmitter..?"

Luke: "Tracking device..."

Claude: "I agree, that way we would never lose them, I might contact you later on getting some for Wilfred"

Claude nodded at Alberto agreeing

Jan: "Alberto... Are you sure you aren't secretly a spy... you sure are handy with your gadgets..."

Alberto looked around to see the butlers staring at him some with shock while Claude was looking at him approvingly

(Hmm what did I say? They look as if they are worried about something.. and why is Claude smiling at me...?)

Alberto just smiled at the butlers as they stared at him.

Later at the arcade

The princes stepped into the biggest arcade in all of Charles, Edward lead them to the place even though he wasn't to fond of arcades he was quick about leading them to the biggest one in the kingdom, though none of the princes brought up how he knew so much about the arcades in his kingdom.

The Arcade was packed full of all kinds of machines and gadgets even Keith was taken aback a bit by how big this place seemed but then remarked on how the ones in Liberty are bigger and better than any in this kingdom. They wandered around the place for a bit trying to decide what they would do first until...

Joshua: "Hmm, Whats that?"

In front of him he could see what looked like mice popping there heads in and out and people trying to whack them though the game looked simple Joshua was curious by this and seemed to be interested in it.

Looking at the look on Joshua's face Roberto grinned

Roberto: "I think this is called Whack-a-Mouse isn't that right Keithster, Glennie?"

Having there names mentioned Glenn and Keith just looked at Roberto before turning away disinterested

Keith: "Why would I know what this is, I would never engage in something so trivial as whack-a-mouse the shooting and racing games are where its at in an Arcade, Hmmph"

Roberto: Hmm, so you do know what it is! So Josh Keith will show you how to play!"

Keith's eyes widened at Robertos words wanting no part of this

Keith: "What, what are you talking about, I never said I know what this is. I-I have never touched this game before! Get Prince Glenn to show you obviously he would have more experience in this"

Glenn frowned upon hearing Keith's words looking ready to blow

Glenn:" Are you implying I would take part in something so childish as!? I would never! I suggest you don't make such accusations about me again."

Keith: " Hah, getting a bit defensive there Glenn, didn't you once say you bring Alan to arcades occasionally"

Not knowing how to respond to these words Glenn froze in shock Keith had a big smirk on his face thinking he had won until

Roberto: "Hmm, but Keithster I also recall you saying you bring your little sister to arcades with you as well and I could imagine her being into this sort of thing so..."

Keith suddenly cut off Roberto's words

Keith: "Shut up! Don't speak another word about that.."

Now looking defeated both Keith and Glenn sighed while Roberto, Edward and Wilfred all had smiles on their faces from the exchange that just happened, Joshua though was still looking curious at the machine in front of him..

Joshua: "I want to try out this unusual contraption but it seems you need two people to play so one of you join me now"

The Princes looked puzzled at Joshua's words, thinking you need two people to play when in truth you can play with only one though having watched all the previous people who played was all in pairs, Joshua believed you needed two people to participate, none of the princes bothered bringing this up though, so Wilfred decided to join Joshua in the game.

The other Princes watched on as Wilfred and Joshua both tried to hit the tiny mice heads that popped up through the machine racing to see who can get the highest score

Joshua:" What.. They move to fast, this device it must be rigged, there is no way I can hit all these in time."

Joshua then looked at Wilfred who seemed to be having no difficulty hitting them as they come and his eyes widened in disbelief

Joshua: "How..? Why are you having no trouble hitting them but I am having so much trouble.. is someone messing with me here!?

Seeing Joshua's face Wilfred smirked and continued hitting the mice that popped up

Wilfred: "..Are you ready to give up?"

Joshua frowned at Wilfred not ready to back down

Joshua: "O-Of course not!"

Seeing the looks on Joshua and Wilfred's faces and how they were going about hitting the little mice Roberto couldn't help but look on with excitement and laughter

Roberto:" Haha that actually looks like fun I can see why so many people were playing this before us, it looks like a great way to relieve stress and tension, maybe I should get one of these for the castle so Al can use it,"

Roberto then suddenly thought of something

Roberto: Ah, Thats also why you both use it too, I see, when you go to the arcade you must use this to burn your pent up anger and stress of daily life"

Having said this to Glenn and Keith they both glared at Roberto before turning away not wanting to speak to him, Roberto looked thoroughly pleased with himself

Edward: Hmm, I can see the positive aspects in playing something like this, I agree Prince Roberto it does seem like a great stress reliever, being able to hit, smack and pound as hard as you on these tiny mice heads it must feel really good, I never knew arcades could have something so useful as this."

Not expecting to hear the words that just came out of Edwards mouth Roberto looked at Edward lost for words

In a distance not to far away the butlers continue to watch over the princes every so often hearing what they are talking about amongst themselves

Alberto: "I hope I didn't hear that right... It seems like Roberto wants to get that machine that Wilfred and Joshua are playing for the castle... for me.. I think I will need to give him a talking too later!"

Not sounding pleased after what he heard Roberto said Alberto frowned thinking he is to old to even engage in such a thing

Louis: "I believe that is what he said.. though I am concerned about the look on Edwards face just now and what he just said, I don't know if it would be recommended getting something like that for the castle I do hope he doesn't bring it up..."

Still in disbelief at what Edward had said Louis continued to observe and watch over Edward hoping for no other strange behavior

Claude on the other hand was more in shock in watching Wilfred engage in such a game with Joshua he even had a smile on his face

Claude: "I don't believe it.. Wilfred actually seems like he is enjoying himself, he is hitting all those mice with such ease, It would almost seem like he has played this in the past..."

Claude then had a thought that maybe he has snuck out in the past without his notice and run away to the Arcade in his kingdom but then shrugged it off thinking that would never happen it is Wilfred after all and would have found out of course but still at the back of his mind it bothered him

Jan: "Haha, Wilfred really is beating Joshua good, Joshua won't back down though, how many games has it been now.. 10 maybe 15.. Joshua sure is stubborn and Wilfred seems to be enjoying every moment of it"

Jan had a big grin on his face as he watched Joshua trying his hardest but never seeming to succeed in trying to beat Wilfred

Having had many attempts at trying to beat Wilfred, Joshua finally gave up

Joshua: "Bah, mine was rigged, I have had enough for today but one day I will challenge you again and I will defeat you!"

Joshua had determination in his eyes as he glared at Wilfred

Wilfred: "As you wish, I am always ready to beat you again."

a smirk formed on Wilfred's face as he spoke these words to Joshua, Joshua did not seem pleased though and was ready to talk back to Wilfred when..

Keith: "Finally! I thought you two would never finish, honestly how can this machine have your attention for so long, Joshua you should have given up the first time you lost not the 200th time!"

Sounding angry after waiting around for so long for the princes to finish their game Keith was glad it was finally over

Roberto: "Uh, Keithster you know you could have gone and went to do something else in the arcade, I was wondering why you didn't and instead continued to watch the two of them with a silly grin on your face"

Roberto started questioning Keith which got him frustrated he the frowned at Roberto

Keith: "Waa... I had no such thing on my face, I just thought it would not be practical to separate myself from you lot in this big arcade, hmmph I would have been gone in a second if I wasn't with all of you!"

Roberto: "Sure, but it seemed like you were enjoying it to me, isn't that right Ed, Glennie?"

Glenn: "What don't ask me I was not paying attention to Keith"

Roberto: "Oh yeah, you were also enjoying watching Josh & Wills whacking the little mice heads"

Glenn's mouth opened ready to speak he seemed in shock at Robertos words but then thought better of it and decided it best to keep quiet

Edward: "Yes it does seem like both Keith and Glenn were amused watching Wilfred and Joshua compete against one another, I rather thought it was entertaining to watch, I honestly never knew something like this could actually be so interesting, I might have to talk to Louis later about getting something like this"

Edward had a gentle smile on his face as he talked about it, in the distance a slight thump could be heard.. Louis nearly fell over at Edwards words after he had been hoping such a thing would not be brought up and now was wondering how to explain to him how he doesn't advise it being a good idea.

The princes continued around the arcade for awhile trying the various things, Keith and Glenn tried just about everything that seemed interesting to them, while Edward continued to watch over everyone as they played the various games. Wilfred, Roberto and Joshua engaged in a few of the games here and there, though Joshua refused to play any games that involved in competing against someone else wanting to avoid going against Wilfred.

It was now getting very late and the princes decided it would be best to call it a day and make there way back home.

Keith, Joshua and Wilfred having come in different cars to the rest already left for home ,the other princes said goodbye to them before getting into the car they came in.

Roberto:" Ah what an exciting day, now aren't you all glad you came along"

Now in the car on the way back to Charles castle Roberto was thoroughly pleased with himself and the day he had

Edward: "Yes, it was indeed a most interesting day, I thank you for asking me to join you"

Glenn: "Hmm, yeah I guess it was alright"

Roberto: "Haha, Glenn don't try to hide it, me and Ed both know you really enjoyed yourself"

Roberto tapped Glenn slightly on the arm, Glenns face went red at hearing his words and he looked away

Glenn: "W-Well, those Toffee Apples were really good..."

Roberto and Edward both grinned at Glenns words

Alberto: Prince Roberto, There is some things I would like to discuss with you later"

Alberto suddenly addressed Roberto in the car

Roberto: "Huh.. Why Al, we managed to stay out of trouble all day..?"

Looking puzzled Roberto started at Alberto

Alberto: "You will have to wait, I will talk to you later"

Roberto: "Why do I feel like I am going to get some long lecture..."

Roberto let out a sigh unsure of why Alberto was looking at him the way he was the Louis suddenly spoke up

Louis: "Prince Edward, I also would like to talk to you later if thats okay"

Edward: "Hmm, Very well, in fact I wanted to talk to you later myself"

Louis: "Yes that is what I was afraid of..."

His face downcast Louis spoke in a quiet voice

Edward: "Did you say something Louis?"

Louis quickly waved his hands saying it was nothing

before long they reached Charles castle

Roberto: "Well its been a long fun filled day I am going to sleep like a log tonight, we should do this ag..."

Alberto and Louis both suddenly cut Roberto off

Alberto: "Your Highness, while I am sure you enjoyed yourself today, I am afraid I will not allow something like this happening again for a long long time"

Louis: "While I would love Edward to be able to enjoy himself all the time I don't think he will have the time to be able to spend the day out like this for quite awhile."

They both spoke hurriedly trying to stop Roberto from planning something like this again any time soon, Yu also agreed with them

Yu: "Hmm, ah yes that goes for Glenn to, sorry"

Roberto: "Oh, phooey, oh well I guess that can't be helped, there is always other things we could do..."

Roberto started thinking of things he could plan in the future Alberto seeing what Roberto was doing quickly motioned for him to get in the car so they could get going

Alberto: "Prince Roberto, we really must be going now, please get in the car"

Roberto: "Yeah yeah I'm coming, Thanks Ed and Glennie for coming today, have a goodnight"

Roberto gave them a bow then started to walk off while waving at them and hurriedly got moving as Alberto was still urging him to get in the car

Edward: "Thank you Prince Roberto, Take care"

Edward bowed his head to Roberto before leaving to go to the castle with Louis

Glenn: "Yeah thanks..."

That was all Glenn said as he got into his car to go home

Roberto: "Thanks Alberto"

Alberto was shocked at the sudden words that Roberto spoke

Alberto: "Why are you thanking me for?"

Roberto: "It was because of you that I was able to have such an enjoyable day, and for keeping watch of us all day I know that must have been boring"

Alberto didn't know how to respond to his words, he was happy knowing that Roberto was able to really enjoy himself, but on the other hand he remembered the events that happened through the day it defiantly wasn't boring... and he still would have to have that talk with him, he sighed thinking about the day but still couldn't hide the happiness he felt in knowing he could bring really joy and happiness to his master Prince Roberto.


End file.
